The Legend
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: A different take on the Legend of Korra, because even though I like how they did it, I have a plot bunny in my head and need to get it out. It will be Makorra with sisterly Korrasami!
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm back! Finally I can get on and type, I'm soo happy I have my life back. Now to all of my fans who've read some of my stories that I've recently posted about my grandma being in the hospital, she's feeling better. She was out for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and now was in for about three weeks and is coming out today. Yay! I am a hardcore Legend of Korra fan, I've watched the entire series as well as the Avatar the Last Airbender series and I was kind of mad how they ended it. No offense to the Korrasami fans, I've read some of the fanfics for them and they are kind of cute together, but I'm more of a Makorra fan. So this story is Makorra, and it's a little spin on the show. I'm a Disney fan, so there may be references, and yeah.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Proleague<strong>_

It was a cold winters night in the Southern Water Tribe and all was quiet except for the royal palace. The royal family was getting ready to meet the newest addition to their family. Word got out that the child of Chief Tonraq and his wife Senna was going to come into the world, and a large crowd started gathering in the courtyard. They were patiently waiting until half past ten, when they heard the baby's cry. A large cheer brfoke through the crowd and the Chief came out with a smile on his face holding a little bundle in his arms. "People of the South," he said. "May I present, Princess Korra of the Southern Water Tribe," he introduced. The tribe erupted in a giant cheer and started a celebration that would last well into the night. None of them, however, knew what happened in the Earth Kingdom with the Avatar, until his wife came three days later. Tonraq greeted her at the docks and walked with her to the palace. "Why the sudden visit, Master Katara?" he asked. "I'd thought you'd be in Republic City with your husband," he said.

"Yes, well that would be if Aang was there," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked, confused. Katara sighed and looked down.

"Three days ago, he passed on. He's with the spirits now," she answered.

"Oh," Tonraq said, looking down. "That puts a damper on the celebrations we've been having," he told her. Katara looked at him.

"Celebrations?" Tonraq nodded and smiled at the old woman.

"Senna and I have had a child," he said. "A baby girl, three days ago," he told her. Katara looked surprised. "What?" the Chief asked.

"The cycle of the Avatar," Katara said. "It follows the cycle of the elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air, and the exact moment an Avatar dies, the next is born."

"And?"

"Your daughter has the possibility of being the next Avatar since she was born the day Aang died," she told him.

* * *

><p><em>16 years later.<em>

The young Southern Water Tribe Princess, Korra, was celebrating. A week ago she mastered Waterbending, was given her Totem that she must live by, and today was her sixteenth birthday. She was out in the courtyard going over forms when she saw her mother out of the corner of her eye and smiled at her. "Mom!" she exclaimed, running over to the older woman and embracing her.

"Good afternoon Sweetie, how are you today?" she asked. Korra smiled wide.

"I'm great! I've mastered Waterbending _and _gotten my totem! Although I don't know how a Wolf could be wise, I mean all they do is attack people," she said. Senna laughed.

"You'd be surprised at what you could learn from animals," she told her daughter. "But it's also a very special day for you, right?" Korra's eyes lit up. "Your father wants to see you," she said. Korra nodded and headed inside. She walked to the throne room and opened the doors and saw her father sitting on his throne talking to Katara, he smiled when she walked in.

"Korra," he said with a smile, getting up and greeting his daughter with a hug. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Excited," she answered. Tonraq smiled and laughed. Katara came over to the two and Korra hugged her as well.

"Happy birthday Korra," she said.

"Thank you," Korra said. She turned back to her father. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me," she told him.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"About what?" Katara smiled and took some things out of her bag that she had.

"Do you remember these Korra?" the elderly waterbender asked. Korra nodded.

"They were my favorite toys to play with when I was younger," she responded.

"They were also the toys of previous Avatars," Katara told her.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Korra," Tonraq said. The young girl turned to her father. "The night you were born, Avatar Aang passed away. Three days later Katara came to deliver the news, she told us that since you were born the night he died there would be a great possibility that you could be the next Avatar," he told her. Korra looked at both of them.

"So, you're telling me that I'm the next Avatar? Why did't you tell me earlier?" she asked.

"Because it's tradition to tell the next Avatar on their sixteenth birthday," Katara answered. Korra looked down at her feet. "Although, the tradition also states that they are to leave right away to master the other elements," she added.

"What? No! I can't just leave without saying goodbye. And how are people going to know I'm the Avatar?" Korra said.

"We've already lined up your teachers," Tonraq said. Katara nodded.

"You'll be learning from Suyin Beifong, Lord Zuko, and my son, Tenzin," she said. "They will know who you are, and they will guide you through the elements of Earth, Fire, and Air."

"But, what about the tribe dad? You and mom?" Korra asked. Tonraq looked down at her and sighed.

"Korra, the day you were born was the happiest day of our lives," he said. "And when Katara said that you could be the Avatar, we didn't want it to be true at first, but as you grew before our eyes we knew that even if you had to leave us to master the other elements, we'd still be so happy to say that you are our daughter. Korra, you need to do this, the world has gone too long without the Avatar," he told her. Korra sighed, and with tears in her eyes she nodded.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go, but remember that once I'm done and the world is in balance, I'll come back," she told him. Tonraq stood and embraced his daughter.

"I know," he said. "And we'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter. I really wish they would've done more with this series, and my friend(who's also on ) and I want them to make a movie. Although I think it would be better if it was animated, and they continue the story of Korra and her friends. We also think that they could to two more series, you know an Avatar for Earth and one for Fire. Anyway, if you haven't noticed this story is going to take a different approach to the series, but it will go through all the books, just at different timelines. Please review, and a bonus to who guesses any of the disney references I put in here. When you guess, put in a one-shot prompt for Legend of Korra about any of the characters, and the first one to guess the reference will get their promt posted by yours truly!<strong>

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Training: Earth

**Hello my faithful companions, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please guess on the references, there was one in the first chapter. I know what your thinking, "What disney movie did they have totems? There wasn't one," and I am saying, yes there was. Trust me I've seen just about every disney movie out there and I know that there is one that they had totems. Anyway, Korra begins her Earthbending training with Suyin and she meets Bolin.**

* * *

><p><em>Training: Earth<em>

Korra couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd heard the stories of the great metal city of Zaofu, but she never thought it'd be this magnificent. She turned to her pet Polar Bear Dog and scratched her behnd the ears. "Can you believe this girl? Zaofu is amazing," she told the beast. All she got was a slobbery kiss to the face. The young watertribe woman let out a hearty laugh. "I know, I can't wait to get off this train and meet Suyin," she said. "I can't believe I'm learning earthbending from a Beifong," she added. The train came to a stop and people started getting off, Korra waited for everyone to get off before trying to get her companion off. "Oh, come on Naga! I didn't want to leave anymore than you did, but we had to," she said, struggling to get the creature to move. She kept strugling until her foot slipped and the Polar Bear Dog came down on top of her.

"Looks like someone is having troubles?" someone said. Korra looked behind her and saw a woman with green eyes and grey hair.

"She just doesn't like the heat," Korra answered. The woman smiled and chuckled.

"I'm Suyin, you must be Korra," she said. Korra immediately stood up.

"You're Suyin Beifong? My earthbending teacher?" she asked.

"The one and only," Su answered. Korra quickly bowed.

"It's an honor to meet a Beifong, especially the founder of Zaofu," she said. Suyin thanked her and motioned for her to follow. They walked through the city, Korra amazed at everything, they arrived at her home.

"This is where you'll be staying while you train," she said. "You can get yourself comfortable and then meet me at the training grounds in an hour," she told her. Korra nodded and entered the room. It was nice, not too big or too small, there was enough room for both her and Naga. She put her things away and headed out the door to meet Su. She then realized something important.

"Maybe I should've asked for directions," she said to herself. She looked around to see if anyone could tell her where to go. There was none. "Well, looks like I'm wandering around," she said. She started walking and soon came to an open field. She looked around and noticed no one was there. "Damn, you'd think that the training grounds would be the wide open field," she said. She then sensed an object coming for her and reacted on instinct. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw a boulder as big as a Satomobile suspended in the air in front of her. _By her own power! _

"Wow, I've never seen someone react so fast," she heard a voice. She turned and saw a young man with green eyes and black hair styled like a 'ducktail'.

"Who are you and why did you throw a boulder at me?!" she yelled. The young man laughed.

"I was only training and you walked in my way, I'm Bolin by the way," he said, holding out his hand. Korra looked at it with hesitation. "Oh, come on. I'm harmless, and I was raised to be a gentleman. I'll tell you what, you seem to be new to earthbending and your starting to train with Su, so since I'm her star pupil, I'll help you after lessons. Sound good?" he suggested. Korra thought hard about it, and figured she'd need all the help she could get. She sighed and shook his hand.

"Fine," she said. The young man smiled.

"Great, now let's go meet Su," he said. He walked over to his boots that were laying down and went to pick them up. He got one on and screamed when he went to pick up the other.

"What?" Korra asked when she got over to him.

"There's a shake in my boot!" he yelled. Korra looked at the boot and laughed.

"It's only a little Puppyback," she said. "It's harmless."

"Oh," Bolin said. He quickly put his boot back on and they walked towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

"So all we have to do is survive three nights in the swamp and we're masters?" Bolin asked. He, Korra, and another one of Suyin's students were standing before her, asking about their final exam.

"Yes, if you, Korra, and Kuvira can work together and survive three nights in this swamp you will become masters. Then you get to go home, Korra continues on her journey, and Kuvira will be a top ranking leader in the security of Zaofu," Su told them.

"And where exactly is this swamp?" Korra asked.

"South of Zaofu," Suyin said. "You will leave in the morning, now go get some sleep," she added. They nodded and headed to their homes.

"Let's hope we don't run into anything bad," Bolin said.

"Yeah, I want this to go as smoothly as possible," Korra said. "That way I can learn firebending and go home as soon as possible," she said.

"It won't go as smoothly as you think," Kuvira said.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"Where we're going, the swamp is a spiritual playground. It will show us many things, things we want to see and those we don't," she said. She turned to Korra. "I'm especially worried for you Korra. Being the Avatar you're more spiritually connected than me or Bolin, it may show you things you don't want to see," she told the young woman. Kuvira left, leaving the two friends to dwell on her words.

"Don't worry Korra, I'll stick with you no matter what," Bolin told the Water Tribe girl. Korra looked at him and smiled.

"Well, goodnight Bolin, see you in the morning," she said. She awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and it didn't help when she opened her eyes to a blinding light. When her eyes adjusted to the light she took in her surroundings, she quickly jumped up and took a defensive stance. _"Where am I," _she thought. All around her was trees, she looked below her and noticed the muddy ground. "How did I get here, more importantly where is Bolin and Kuvira?" she asked herself. She climbed down the tree she was in and started walking. "Bolin!" she shouted. "Kuvira! Where are you?!" She got no response. "How in Spirits name am I going to find them," she said to herself. She walked for what seemed like hours until she heard some rustling, she quickly took a defensive stance. She was just about to sling a boulder at the person when they came out.

"Woah!" one yelled. Korra sighed and dropped the boulder.

"Damn you Bolin, you just about gave me a heart attack," she said.

"Well sorry, but we've been looking all over for you," he said.

"I've been looking all over for you guys to," Korra told him.

"Come on, we should get moving. It's going to be dark soon," Kuvira told them. They agreed and started walking, it soon got dark and they made a shelter using earthbending.

"Korra do you think you could try firebending?" Bolin asked.

"Uh, I don't know? Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't know how to make a fire and there aren't any firebenders around but you," he said.

"What makes you think I'm a firebender?" Korra asked.

"Because your the Avatar, and the Avatar can bend all four elements," Kuvira said. "So yes, you are a firebender, just as much as you are a water, earth and airbender. That means you can make us a fire," she told her. Korra sighed and looked at the pile of wood, she focused on heat and thrust her fist out.

"You did it! Korra you made fire!" Bolin exclaimed. Korra looked at the wood that was now burning and looked at her hand.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I actually did it, I actually firebent!" They sat around the fire talking for hours. "So Bolin, how'd you come to train with Suyin?" Korra asked.

"Well, I grew up in the Fire Nation," he said. "My mother was the Fire Lord's niece, and on a trip to Ba Sing Se she met my father. They got married and lived in the palace together, soon they had my brother Mako and three years later, me. We were happy until they had to go to Republic City with our cousin, Ursa. We didn't know it at the time, but they were killed while walking through the city by a firebender. Mako and I were in a rut for years, until our uncle took him to see the original masters of firebending, the dragons. When they came back Mako was so full of life, and newfound energy I wanted to have the same thing."

"Only you weren't a firebender," Korra said. Bolin nodded.

"Exactly. I told my uncle what I wanted and he thought and thought, so he came up with the idea of me going to the Earth Kingdom and have me train with the greatest earthbending master in history, only Toph had left and her oldest daughter wouldn't take on any students," he explained. "So that's how I came to Zaofu," he said. He looked over at Kuvira. "What about you? How'd you come to know Su, Kuvira?" he asked her.

"You don't want to know my backstory," she said. "It's not a happy one," she told them.

"It doesn't matter," Korra said. "If we're going to survive we have to work together, and if we're to work together we need to know eachother," she told her. Kuvira looked down and sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I was born from a couple from Gaoling," she said. "They were only teenagers, or so Su tells me. They apparently were reckless and rebellious against their parents who didn't want them together, only that rebellion led to an unwanted responsibility."

"A baby," Bolin said.

"Yes, they had concieved me and when the time came to accept responsibility for their actions, they cast it aside when it was old enough to fend for itself," she said, voice wavering. "They told me we were going to Zaofu on vacation, only they left me. I was on the streets, cold, alone and starving. I had snuck into Su's house and was stealing food, she caught me and to get away I earthbent. She of course won and I surrendered what I had taken, but in return she offered me a home. So she took me in and trained me," Kuvira finished. She looked to Korra. "And what about you? What's your story Avatar?" she asked. Korra looked down and smiled a little.

"My father was the eldest son of the Northern Tribe," she said.

"No way," Bolin said.

"Yes," she said. "Although, he's not the chief of the North," she told him.

"Then who is? And Why?" Bolin asked.

"His brother Unalaq is the chief," she said. "Years ago there was a barbarian problem in the North. They'd come in and attack the city, my father was a general for the military there. During one of the attacks he chased them into a forest, the spirit forest. He flooded them out not caring about what the spirits felt, and later that night they attacked the city. My uncle was able to calm them down, but my grandfather was furious. He banished my father from the north, and as punishment for his actions he was to rule the Southern Tribe. He spent a few weeks getting used to the Tribe, and met my mother. They didn't exactly get along, but my mothers family talked with my fathers advisors and arranged a marriage between them without their knowlege. They were married in the summer and had me in the winter. I grew up learning waterbending from Katara, two days before my sixteenth birthday I was given my totem that I have to live by in order to be considered a member of the Tribe. Then on my sixteenth birthday I was told I was the Avatar and had to leave home," she said. "Now I'm almost done with my earthbending training and almost ready to move on to firebending," she added.

"Wow, you're the Avatar, and princess of the Southern Water Tribe," Bolin said. Korra looked down.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

"There's something more isn't there," Kuvira said.

"I don't want to be either," she said. "I don't want an entire village depending on me, let alone the world. I'm just one person, I can't do everything, and I don't want to be known as Princess Korra or Avatar Korra, I just want to be known as Korra," she told them.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed," Bolin said. They soon fell asleep. Korra awoke to a voice, she looked around and saw a shadow outside the earthen shelter they had made. She followed it to a large tree that overlooked the entire swamp.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself. She went to go back to camp when a blinding light flashed in front of her. She fell backwards and saw a vision of the future.

_She was in Republic City, chasing someone. She chased them into the Spirit Wilds. "Kuvira! Stop! It's over, surrender now!" she yelled. _

_"If you want me to surrender, you'll have to find me first Avatar," Kuvira answered. Korra found her in the center of the Wilds, on top of what looked like a giant cannon of some sort._

_"Kuvira no!" she yelled. Kuvira activated the cannon and it fired, Korra jumped out of the way but the cannon wouldn't stop. "Shut it down!"_

_"I can't!" Kuvira exclaimed. The woman was flung from the cannon and landed on the ground, the beam was coming for her. Korra went to save her, but the beam caught both women in the process._

"Korra?" Bolin asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," she said.

"About what?"

"What's going to happen while I'm the Avatar? Will I live as long as Aang or will I die in battle?" she said. "If I am supposed to die, I want it to be of old age, not of war. I want to change my fate," she told him.

"You're the Avatar, nothing bad ever happens to them," Bolin said.

"I hope you're right," she said. They turned back to the water and thought about everything that happened in the swamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay finally done! Remember to review the disney references and a one-shot prompt and I'll write.<strong>

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
